A display device in the related art includes a display panel, a polarizer and a tape for fixing the display panel and the display device together. The tape is attached along the edges of the polarizer, so the tape may warp. As a result, the adhesion of the polarizer may be poor, and the product yield may be adversely affected, which is not conducive to production line operations and control.